Doctor Aaron meets The Pagemaster
Plot Ten-year-old pessimist Richard Tyler lives his life based on statistics and fears just about everything. His exasperated parents have tried multiple ways to buil up the courage of their son, but to little success. Richard is sent by his father to buy a bag of nails so that he can build a treehouse. However, Richard gets caugh in a harsh thunderstorm and takes shelter in a library. Here, he is met by Mr. Dewey, an eccentric librarian who tries to find a book for Richard and gives him a library card. However, Richard does not want any books; he just wants to call his parents and go home. Mr. Dewey points towards a payphone. Richard wanders off and finds a large rotunda painted with classic ictional characters. Richard slips on some water that had dripped from his coat and falls down, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. He awakens and finds the rotunda paintings melting, forming a wave of color that transforms him and the library into illustrations. Richard soon meets Doctor Aaron Tierney, who transported to this enchanted library before Richard and had since been separated from his TARDIS. Soon, they are approached by the Pagemaster, who sends them on a journey into the fiction section to find the "exit". Along the way, Richard and Doctor Aaron they meet and befriend three anthropomorphic books: Adventure, a swashbuckling pirate-like book; Fantasy, a sassy but caring fairy tale book; and Horror, a fearful "hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help, Richard and Doctor Aaron find their way out if Richard checks them out with his library card. Together, the time lord and friends encounter classic-fictional characters along the way. They first meet Dr. Jekyll in a haunted house where he then turns into Mr. Hyde and terrorizes the group. Driven to the roof, they meet a violet dragon named Cynder offers to help them as head out into open waters to the Land of Adventure. However, the group are separated after an attack by Moby Dick. Doctor Aaron, Richard, and Adventure are picked up by the crew of the Hispaniola, captained by Long John Silver. The pirates go to Treasure Island, but find no treasure, nearly causing a mutiny between the captain and crew. Fantasy, Horror and Cyder appear and defeat the pirates. Silver attempts to take Richard with him when Richard threatens him with a sword. By the time Adventure insulted Horror, it caused the hunchbook to get captured by Lilliputians from Gulliver's Travels. Adventure saves him and they make up. As the group travels through the fantasy section, Richard and Doctor Aaron see the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, Adventure's bumbling awakens a sleeping dragon and chases the group. Richard tries to fight the dragon with a sword and shield Richard tries to fight the dragon with a sword and shield, but the dragon the dragon wraps its tail around him, shaking his armor and weapons off of him before swallowing him. ends up risking his life in order to rescue Richard and they both end up trapped in the dragon's stomach. The two of them find books in the dragon's stomach and "looking to the books," use a beanstalk to escape. The heroes arrive at the top and enter a large dark room where the Pagemaster awaits them. Richard and the others berate the Pagemaster for the horrors they have suffered, but the Pagemaster reveals that the journey was intended to make Richard face his fears while it was merely a test for Doctor Aaron as preparation for future adventures. Dr. Jekyll, Captain Ahab, Long John Silver, and the dragon reappear in a magical twister congratulating him and the time lord, who is reunited with TARDIS with Cynder joining him prepares to depart after the two say goodbye to goodbye to their new friends. Richard then awakens, discovering that he had been "unconscious" all along. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror all appear next to his body as real books. Mr. Dewey finds him, and, even though the library policy only allows a person to check out two books at a time, lets him check out all three books "just this once" as Richard may not have been unconscious and may actually have witnessed all the events that happened, thus making Mr. Dewey the Pagemaster. Richard returns hom a braver kid, sleeping in his new treehouse. Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror appear as silhouettes on a wall talking and admiring their freedom. Unbeknownst to Doctor Aaron and his newfound travailing companion, a group villains are observing the time lord's progress as they plot something big. Category:Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series